Jak Blisko Jesteśmy ? - Dave Hunt
Jak Blisko Jesteśmy ? - Dave Hunt Czyli : Co proroctwa biblijne mówią na temat powtórnego przyjścia Pana Jezusa Chrystusa . Wrocałw 1998 Przełożyła Magdalena Gruna Wszystkie cytaty biblijne, jeśli nie oznaczono inaczej, pochodzą z : Pismo Święte Starego i Nowego Testamentu, Wydanie IV. Wydawnictwo Pallotinum, Poznań − Warszawa 1983 (tzw. Biblia Tysiąclecia). Oznaczone odrębnie skrótem: BW, tzw. Biblia warszawska, pochodzą z: Biblia, to jest Pismo Święte Starego i Nowego Testamentu . Brytyjskie i Zagraniczne Towarzystwo Biblijne, Warszawa 1975. Dedykowane tym wszystkim obywatelom niebios, dla których świat stracił swój urok i którzy, miłując Chrystusa ponad wszystko, tęsknią do tego, aby już znaleźć się z Nim razem w domu Ojca. Rozdział Pierwszy - Przyjdę znowu Niechaj się nie trwoży serce wasze; wierzcie w Boga i we mnie wierzcie! W domuOjca mego wiele jest mieszkań; gdyby było inaczej byłbym wam powiedział. Idę przygotować wammiejsce. A jeśli pójdę i przygotuję wam miejsce, przyjdę znowu i wezmę was do siebie, abyście,gdzie ja jestem i wy byli( J 14,1 - 3, BW). „Przyjdę znowu” − jaka to wspaniała i niezwykła obietnica. Jednak jej właściwegoznaczenia nie pojęli nawet ci, którzy usłyszeli ją po raz pierwszy z ust samego Pana Jezusa. Jejniezrozumienie ciągnie się przez całe wieki historii Kościoła i jest powszechne również dzisiaj.Kiedy wieczorem w dzień, gdy miał zostać wydany, Jezus zwrócił się w ten sposób doswoich uczniów, Jego słowa wzbudziły zdziwienie. Nie zrozumiał Go żaden z zebranych wokół stołuapostołów. Wtedy jeszcze nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że przepowiednie proroków mówią okonieczności dwukrotnego przyjścia Mesjasza. Nawet Jan Chrzciciel, wybrany przez Boga, abyogłosić Izraelowi nadejście Pomazańca, nie miał o tym pojęcia, zupełnie tak samo jak zaciekliwrogowie Chrystusa − faryzeusze i uczeni w Piśmie.Z powodu niezrozumienia właściwego znaczenia proroctw mówiących o Mesjaszu Izraelnie rozpoznał Bożego Pomazańca ani nie potrafił określić celu Jego pierwszego przyjścia.Aby posiąść właściwą wiedzę na temat powtórnego przyjścia Pana Jezusa, musimynajpierw prześledzić okoliczności Jego pierwszego przyjścia na ziemię, nade wszystko zaś rozważyć,dlaczego Jego misja spotkała się z tak powszechnym niezrozumieniem. Rozważanie to jest niezbędne,jeśli chcemy ustrzec się przed błędem podobnym do tego, jaki popełnili Jemu współcześni. Należyzawsze mieć na uwadze, że oczekujący na Mesjasza Żydzi też studiowali święte księgi, a mimo tegonie potrafili zrozumieć ich właściwego znaczenia.Dwa tysiące lat temu wszyscy Żydzi doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnegodnia pojawi się zapowiedziany przez proroków Mesjasz, i nikt nie miał co do tego żadnychwątpliwości. Oczekiwano wypełnienia się proroctw Starego Testamentu równie żarliwie, jak to mamiejsce obecnie wśród ortodoksyjnych Żydów. A jednak twierdzenie, że Mesjasz miałby przyjść conajmniej dwa razy, było dla ówczesnych Żydów herezją nie mniejszą, niż jest nią dzisiaj.Zastanawiającejest to, że podobne uprzedzenia w stosunku do koncepcji dwukrotnego przyjściaJezusa (tyle, że tym razem w stosunku do tych dwóch przyjść, które wciąż należą do przyszłości) sąobecnie powszechne wśród chrześcijan, nawet w denominacjach ewangelicznych.Tajemnica dwukrotnego przyjściaZrozumienie konieczności dwukrotnego przyjścia Jezusa na ziemię nie stanowitrudnościdla tych chrześcijan, którzy uznali Jego Pierwsze Przyjście (na początku naszej ery), a także dla tych,którzy akceptują Jego Drugie Przyjście w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości, przy końcu świata.Generalnie wierzący zgadzają się co do tego, że Jezus już raz był pośród nas i że pewnego dniaprzyjdzie powtórnie, tak jak to obiecał.Na dalszych stronach książki wykażemy, że obietnica Chrystusa „przyjdę znowu” odnosisię jednak nie do jednego, ale do dwóch oddzielonych w czasie wydarzeń. Negowanie tego faktu jestprzyczyną poważnych rozbieżności doktrynalnych pomiędzy różnymi denominacjamichrześcijańskimi, skutkiem czego sytuacja współczesna bardzo przypomina okoliczności PierwszegoPrzyjścia Jezusa, kiedy to brak należytego zrozumienia tych kwestii zrodził tyle problemów zokreśleniem Jego tożsamości. Kościół w ujęciu całościowym wciąż wzbrania się przed uznaniemprawdy wynikającej z proroctw, według których Jezus powróci jeszcze dwukrotnie: w czasiePochwycenia oraz w czasie Drugiego Przyjścia. Będą to dwa oddzielne wydarzenia.Dla Żydów z początku I wieku po Chr. przyjęcie koncepcji dwóch przyjść Mesjaszawiązało się z poważnymi konsekwencjami. Uznanie tego faktu oznaczało, że w czasie pierwszegopobytu na ziemi Mesjasz zostanie odrzucony, a może nawet zabity, w przeciwnym razie Jegopowtórne przyjście nie miałoby sensu. Z takiej jednak koncepcji wynikało niepowodzenie Jego misji,tak jakją wówczas rozumiano, a więc nieustanowienie Królestwa, co było przecież zasadniczymcelem przyjścia Mesjasza! Dlatego jak na ironię dwukrotne przyjście Mesjasza nie mieściło się wobrębie ówczesnych koncepcji mesjanistycznych.Ten sam pogląd panuje wśródŻydów i obecnie. Wystarczy odwiedzić Izraeli zapytać pierwszego napotkanego Żyda − czy oczekuje na Mesjasza? Niemal na pewno odpowietwierdząco. Niektórzy nawet są przekonani, że Mesjasz jest już obecny na ziemi i tylko czeka, aby Gorozpoznano.− A coz dwukrotnym przyjściem?− Wykluczone. To niemożliwe, że już raz przyszedł, tylko ludzie Go nie rozpoznali. A jużna pewno nie był Nim ten odrzucony i ukrzyżowany Jezus z Nazaretu! Nie ma mowy! Zasadniczaprzyczyna przyjścia Mesjasza jest przecież jasnowyłożona w Piśmie: jest nią ustanowienie Królestwawiecznego pokoju. Jezus tego nie uczynił, a więc nie mógł być tym obiecanym Mesjaszem.Obecnie za Mesjasza mógłby zostać uznany ktoś, kto zdoła zaprowadzić pokój zarównona Bliskim Wschodzie, a dzięki temu na całym świecie, choćby miał to być pokój tylko chwilowy.Taką osobę uznano by za długo oczekiwanego Mesjasza i to nie tylko w Izraelu. Musiałaby cieszyć siętak dużym autorytetem, aby bez trudu uznałaby go cała reszta świata. Jednak człowiek, na któregoświat czeka z takim utęsknieniem, będzie w rzeczywistości zapowiedzianym Antychrystem.Jego przyjmiecie − powiedział o nim Chrystus (J 5,43, BW). Stanie się tak przez powszechny brakzrozumienia proroctw biblijnych.Logiczne wnioskiTrudno znaleźć logiczne wytłumaczenie dla takiej ignorancji. Tak samo trudno, jak wczasach, kiedy Jezus po raz pierwszy pojawił się na ziemi. Prorocy hebrajscy (których przepowiednieo Mesjaszu zajmują większą część Pisma) zapowiadają, że musi On przyjść dwukrotnie. Po skromnymnarodzeniu z dziewicy opuści ziemię, aby po wielkim prześladowaniu Żydów, a następnie ichpowrocie do ojczyzny przyjść powtórniez wielką mocą i chwałą. Celem tego przyjścia będzieuratowanie narodu żydowskiego od zagłady, objęcie tronu Dawida w Jeruzalemie oraz panowanie nadświatem. Wszystko to zostało już dawno zapisane w księgach i staje się zrozumiałe dla każdego, ktozechce zapoznać się z ich treścią. Mimo to ich właściwego znaczenia nie pojęli nawet uczeni wPiśmie, którzy z takim namaszczeniem codziennie rozwijali święte zwoje...Dosłownych sformułowań typu: „dwukrotne przyjście Mesjasza” czy „Mesjasz przyjdziedwa razy” nie znajdziemy w księgach proroków. Właściwy wgląd w ich znaczenie umożliwia jedyniezestawienie tekstów paralelnych, analiza opisanych w nich wydarzeń, i sformułowanie logicznychwniosków. Wszystko to, co powiedzieli o Mesjaszu prorocy w żaden sposób nie mogłyby wydarzyćsię w obrębie jednej sytuacji i jednych ram czasowych. W przepowiedniach znajdują się ewidentnesprzeczności, których nie można pogodzić w żaden inny sposób, jak tylko uznając prawdziwość tezy odwukrotnym przyjściu. Zapowiadają one na przykład, że Mesjasz zostaniezgładzony z krainy żyjących(Iz 53,8), a zarazembędzie żył długozawsze (Iz 53,10 BW); zostanie odrzucony i zabity (Iz 53,3.9), a równocześnie będzie panować bez końca (Iz 9,6). Wniosek narzuca się sam i jest oczywisty:Mesjasz musi przyjść na ziemię dwukrotnie.W Izraelu w czasach Jezusa Chrystusa, pomimo pilnego studiowania ksiąg świętych,niebyło ani jednego uczonego w Piśmie, który pojąłby tę zasadniczą prawdę. Rabbi Nikodem, członekSanhedrynu, w przeciwieństwie do innych przywódców religijnych wierzył, że Jezus jest tymprawdziwym, zesłanym przez Boga Mesjaszem, ale nawet on nie rozumiał, że Mesjasz musi zostaćodrzucony i zabity. W przeciwnym razie na pewno próbowałby uświadomić swoim kolegom z Radywłaściwe znaczenie proroctw, a jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.Dlaczego? Skąd tak powszechne zaślepienie? A co ważniejsze: czy coś podobnego możewydarzyć się znowu? To zdumiewające, ale podobne niezrozumienie proroctw cechuje dziś zarównoŻydów, jak i chrześcijan. Stąd konieczność publikacji książek takich jak ta.Powszechna nieznajomość proroctwBrak zainteresowania Pochwyceniem i Drugim Przyjściem (różnica między nimi zostaniewykazana później) oraz obojętność w tej kwestii spowijają Kościół niczym całun gęstej mgły. Niewielu dzisiejszych chrześcijan interesuje się przeszłością na tyle, aby potrafili wskazać i wyjaśnićznaczenie starotestamentowych proroctw, tych właśnie, których z tragicznym skutkiem nie rozumianow czasach Jezusa. Niestety jest to bolączką nawet pośród tych, którzy szczycą się ogólną znajomościąSłowa Bożego.Przyjdę znowu!Po prawie dwóch tysiącach lat ta wspaniałaobietnica pozostajeniezrozumiana. Jaki powinien być dzisiaj nasz stosunek do tego uroczystego przyrzeczenia, któreChrystus dał swoim uczniom i każdemu z nas? A jeżeli potraktujemy je dosłownie, to skąd tak długazwłoka w jego wypełnieniu?Istotnie, bardzo wiele czasu upłynęło od chwili, kiedy Jezus zapowiedział swój powrót.Niezależnie od tego, ile stuleci odeszło już w przeszłość, Ten, który zwyciężył śmierć, musi być przezwierzących traktowany poważnie, i to zarówno Jego obietnica jak i przestrogi, wprzeciwnym razieJego powrót zaskoczy nas, obojętnych i nieprzygotowanych.Ten sam brak zrozumienia proroctw, który tak przyczynił się do odrzucenia Chrystusaprzez Jemu współczesnych, jest powszechny i dzisiaj. Może to mieć poważne konsekwencje w chwiliJego powtórnego przyjścia.Celem tej książki jest wyjaśnienie proroctw biblijnych w kontekście Drugiego PrzyjściaChrystusa i postawienie Jego obietnicy znowu w centrum zainteresowania. W tym celu koniecznebędzie właściwe zrozumienie istoty Pierwszego Przyjścia Mesjasza, ponieważ bez tego nie sposóbzrozumieć proroctw mówiących o Jego powtórnym przyjściu.Żydowski rodowód MesjaszaW Księdze Rodzaju (Rdz 3,15) znajdujemy pierwszą obietnicę przyjścia Mesjasza ipoznajemy cel Jego misji: zniszczenie szatana i ocalenie ludzkości przed konsekwencjami Bożegosądu. Dziewięć rozdziałów dalej dowiadujemy się, że dziewiczo zrodzonypotomek kobietybędziepochodził z rodu Abrahama (12,3). Za czyją sprawą mogłyby byćbłogosławione wszystkie plemionaziemi(BW),jeśli nie za sprawą samego Mesjasza? Dalsze wersety wskazują, że świat będziebłogosławiony przez potomków Izaaka (Rdz 26,4) i za sprawą potomków Jakuba (28,14). Następnielinia przodków Mesjasza zawęża się do plemienia Judy (Rdz 49,10), potem do rodziny Jessego (Iz11,1), a ostatecznie do domu Dawida (2 Sm 7,12-16; Ps 89, 4-5.29-37; Jr 23,5).Nic więc dziwnego, że Nowy Testament zaczyna się od genealogii Jezusa. EwangeliaMateusza 1,1-16 przytacza Jego rodowód ze strony Józefa (Józef nie był biologicznymojcem Jezusa,lecz „głową domu” w którym On się narodził). Ewangelia Łukasza 3,23-38 podaje rodowód Mesjaszaod strony Marii, matki Jezusa, poczynając od jej ojca, a teścia Józefa, Helego. Udokumentowaniefaktu pochodzenia Chrystusa z rodu Dawida było absolutną koniecznością, gdyż Mesjasz musiałwypełnić wszystkie dotyczące Go proroctwa, spośród których udowodnione pochodzenie od synaJessego–Dawida było warunkiem podstawowym. Jezus powiedział:Musi się wypełnić wszystko, conapisane jest o Mnie w PrawieMojżesza, u Proroków i w Psalmach(Łk 24,44b).W Starym Testamencie jest wiele szczegółowych proroctw odnoszących się do Mesjasza.Miał się On narodzić w Betlejem (mieście Dawida), zostać powołany z Egiptu i mieszkać wNazarecie. Jego własny lud miał Go znienawidzić i wydać w ręce niewiernych na ukrzyżowanie. Jakzobaczymy dalej, wiele innych wydarzeń przepowiedziano równie szczegółowo. Dlaczego? Dlatego,żeby kiedy już Mesjasz przyjdzie, można Go było bez cienia wątpliwości rozpoznać, jako długooczekiwanego Pomazańca Bożego.Rzetelni badacze świadectw historycznych nie mogą zakwestionować faktu, że życie,śmierć i zmartwychwstanie Jezusa z Nazaretu były wypełnieniem wszystkich proroctw wymaganychdo Jego identyfikacji. Materiał, którym dysponujemy, dowodzi (ponad wszelką wątpliwość), że Jezusz Nazaretu był i jest Mesjaszem. Jego Pierwsze Przyjście jest niepodlegającym dyskusji faktemhistorycznym. Apostoł Piotr mówił w swoim drugim kazaniu wygłoszonym w Jerozolimie do tysięcyŻydów, naocznych świadków życia i śmierci Jezusa następujące słowa:A Bóg w ten sposób spełnił to,co zapowiedział przez usta wszystkich proroków, że Jego Mesjasz będzie cierpiał(Dz 3,18).Jak pierwsze przyjście Jezusa stało się wypełnieniem najdrobniejszych nawet szczegółówobietnicy danej przez Boga Jego ludowi, obietnicy, którą hebrajscy prorocy zapisali w StarymTestamencie setki lat wcześniej, tak Jego Drugie Przyjście z równą precyzją wypełni dziesiątkipozostałych proroctw. Są to nasze jedyne źródła informacji na temat powrotuChrystusa.Wraz ze spaleniem świątyni i zburzeniem Jerozolimy w 70 roku n.e. spłonęły równieżprzechowywane w niej zapisy genealogiczne. Od tego czasu nikt nie jest w stanie udowodnić swojegopochodzenia z rodu Dawida. Jednak gdy objawi się Antychryst, wbrew jednoznacznej wymowieproroctw na ten temat zostanie on uznany przez Izrael za Mesjasza, mimo że nie będzie spełniałwymienionych w Biblii warunków.Mesjasz musiał być Żydem i miał przyjść przede wszystkim do swego narodu. Mówią otym proroctwa, a ichwiarygodność potwierdziła historia. Pismo oznajmia, że kiedyś przyjdzie Onpowtórnie, również do narodu żydowskiego, ponieważ z niego według ciała się wywodzi (wobecciała). Należy więc najpierw zrozumieć związki łączące Mesjasza z Izraelem i rolę tego ostatniego wobydwu przyjściach Pomazańca. W przeciwnym wypadku nigdy nie będziemy w stanie właściwiezrozumieć proroctw biblijnych dotyczących Pochwycenia oraz Drugiego Przyjścia Jezusa. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Nauki